<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>entwined viii by tchouli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833050">entwined viii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli'>tchouli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POI Entwined [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, John Lives, Kissing, Love, M/M, Post Samaritan, Root | Samantha Groves Lives, Wedding Fluff, anthony marconi lives, carl elias lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>entwine: verb (used with or without object), en·twined, en·twin·ing. to twine with, about, around, or together.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>POI Entwined [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>entwined viii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because they could!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The balloons were a riot of colours gaily accenting the entwined streamers that wound throughout the main room of the house. John saw Root’s hand in this, and he guessed that Shaw had been her unwilling accomplice. There was a cake, too, on the counter with one word written in blue icing, <em>Congratulations!</em> Two groom cake toppers stood together near the letter <em>C</em>. Bottles of champagne and sparkling cider along with glasses, napkins, plates, and silverware stood ready next to the cake.</p>
<p>That morning John and Harold had gone to the courthouse accompanied by Fusco and Shaw, standing up for John, with Root and Elias for Harold. The service was brief and exactly what John and Harold had wanted. The ceremony was a formality because they could.  Their commitment was evident in everything they did for each other. Anyone around them for five minutes could see their love and, a piece of paper wouldn't change that.  Afterward, they all adjourned to the house to celebrate. Zoe, Anthony, and Lee rounded out the guest list. John noticed that Anthony looked less grim since Elias was finally safe. John could empathize with him there as he felt the same in regards to Harold. </p>
<p>Fusco tapped his fork against his glass to get attention. Looking a bit solemn, he announced:  “A toast!” </p>
<p>Then, smiling mischievously, he raised his glass and said:  “It’s about time!”</p>
<p>Amidst cheering and catcalls and Bear’s barking, raising Harold’s hand, John kissed first his ring, then Harold’s lips and murmured, “Yes it is!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>